l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Oni no Pikachu/Archive2
Winter Court 2012 & Doji Moro Since Doji Moro was a homebrew character for the Winter Court 2012 event, all the references I have to most the things she did and her backstory are in the WC forum. We were told that everything posted in the forum was automatically canon (unless the STs specifically contradicted it, such as the case of Renyu's affair with his Karo), so is the forum considered a valid source to quote? New Contributor Hey, thanks! I don't know that I'll contribute much to new pages, but I use the wiki as reference a lot. I figured I'd go ahead and create an account to just do a bit of clean-up work on articles I come across, if they need it. And then I started clicking about a billion different Crab links and doing little touch-ups. Kuni Sohiyachi (talk) 21:35, September 30, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for all your clean-up. I am not native english speaker so my sentences are full of mistakes that I cannot realize. If you enjoy to change pages, to make this wiki much nicer, do it. I patrol changes so if something is amiss, we can talk about. Oni no Pikachu 21:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, works for me! I'll make sure if I do add anything, I'll have my citations in order. Kuni Sohiyachi (talk) 21:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) L5R:BOF hey mate, just wondering (seeing as your the most active user i see on this website) if u would have a PDF copy of the book of fire or know where i can download one? Me and my RPG group bought the book of air and earth and got no benefits from those and are really hesitant to buy the book of fire. If not that is cool :) Thanks for all your awesome editing. cheers -reapex- : Pdf download is available from webpages selling books. Try it at http://rpg.drivethrustuff.com, for example. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 08:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hoturi's birth and son Hi there, Thanks for all the great work on the wiki! I noticed you edited a LOT. I did find an interesting anomaly though: Doji Hoturi is listed as being born 1103. Bayushi Dairu, his son, is listed as being born 1109. That means Hotori was 6 when he impregnated Kachiko... That can't be right? Kind regards, Faber 20:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) : There are many inconsistencies among the first RPG books regarding dates. It is impossible to make them work all together: Hoturi and his son; Toturi as Lion Champion and his presence in the death of Badger Clan Champion Ichiro Akitomo in 1118!; if Arasou was a Lion Clan Champion or simply his aunt's heir; Yoritomo, who was six when he instigated the Battle of Ice and Snow... as examples. : See Talk:Doji_Hoturi to know why Hoturi is alleged to be born in 1103. --Oni no Pikachu 20:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hi, by Pietroschek mors tua vita mea (talk) 12:51, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ''Colour Scheme'' G'day! Thanks for the welcome. You guys have an odd method of communicating/messaging each other here. Have you guys considered altering your colour scheme? The black background with white text looks really dated and makes your content hard to read. I'd like to humbly suggest a change to a light cream colour with black text. It won't be so harsh on the eyes. You have so much fabulous content, it seems a shame not to give it the best presentation you can. : ) : The colour scheme was updated by an administrator of wikia project. The other administrator of this wiki Majushi and me just let him to work that way. The change was supposed to give the L5R wiki the "best presentation", check L5R Wiki Makeover about this. Regarding colours I have no too much personal opinion, and I am not against a change to see how it works. But I do not know how exactly it can be changed, I have never spent my time on this matters. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 09:25, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi I appreciate the welcome. I was just here browsing the fiction while at work and kept coming across less than ideal sentence structure and wanted to clean it up a bit. Hopefully I'm not stepping on any toes. Although I believe your hard work while I was still editing the Daigotsu page made me lose a lot of work I'd done. >_< I've never done any wiki editing so I'm unfamiliar with the process. Good day sir Togashi Rusai (talk) 21:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Togashi Rosai No worries, I noticed that my edits were messing up the table of contents but I don't know enough about the wiki editing process to fix it. I appreciate you tweaking those back inline. No hurt feelings here, I'm just glad to contribute. Togashi Rusai (talk) 22:28, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Rusai Grettings from the newest Dragon Just wanted to say Hi and thanks for making such a great Wiki site. I have just gotten back into L5R and am using it to catch up on all the history that I have missed and to help me start up my own campaign. I have been going through and making some small changes to improve the stentences and add bits where I can. If you would like any help on any of the pages just let me know and I would be happy to have a look ^.^ In your service, Mirumoto Zojo Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 15:36, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Pictures How do you feel about some pictures being added to things like Wayo (Calligraphy) that are not from the main books but is just a generic photo of a calligraphy set? Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 17:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : It is encouraged to use pictures ever published about the setting of Legend of the Five Rings. They come from RPG, CCG, L5R posters, and so. Therefore the use of generic photos is discouraged. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 17:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Pages with broken file links How does the "Category:Pages with broken file links" work? I went there and looked at all the pages listed there but only found one with a broken link. I cannot find the broken links on the other pages in that category. Also I have no idea how to add or remove a page from that category. Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 16:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) : I guess it is a category made by the Wiki itself, not by users. And I also don't know how to removed these pages from this category. I did not see any broken link on them. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 22:21, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think I figured it out ^.^ I just went to all the pages there and fixed the few links that seemed broken, then it updated itself automatically. ::: Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 14:32, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Pictures from CCG cards. I noticed that you have a lot of pictures that are off of the cards from the CCG. I was wondering if you had a way of getting the image or knew a place where they can be found. I am trying to get the pictures for Tadaka's Last Wish and for A Wish Granted to put up on the new Tadaka's Last Wish page I am working on. Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 18:49, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Did. Even before I read your message. How funny! Oni no Pikachu (talk) 19:17, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::: That is actually really funny ^.^ and thanks, I was just reading a few things and tried to add the Phoenix Stub but you had already done that too, your fast. ^.^ Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 19:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::: Oh also do you have the pictures for K'mee's Jingasa or Koan's Jingasa? Dragon Clan Portal I hope you do not mind, I set up the Dragon Clan Portal Portal:Dragon. I was hoping you could have a look and let me know what you thought about it , if you liked it or did not, ect. Thanks ^.^ Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 18:35, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Doji Nagate I cannot find this character in Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire page 218, or in any other page of this sourcebook. I have seen there Bayushi Sugai, Doji Kuwanan, Matsu Shorisuro, Isawa Oruko,... Can you make a catch of the image or something similar to find out where Nagate come from? I do not know if there are different versions for this 1st Edition Core Rulebook. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 19:59, May 13, 2014 (UTC) : There just might be as I have it open right beside me. I will see if I can take a photo of it for you. There is no image of him, just the meta for him. You also beat me to Uriko, was writing HER up. ^.^ Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 20:04, May 13, 2014 (UTC) : I also have different stats for Mirumoto Uriko. I have Archery 1, defense 1, kenjutsu 1, Lore: shugneja 1, meditation1, shintao 1 and wrestling 1. : 20:11, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :: I have also open my book, and in page 220 there is a table with the contenders. No one match Nagate. I wait your picture, because we may have different versions. Mine said it is Second Printing (in page 1), Printed in Canada. If you have a picture send me to my e-mail, which is written in my profile. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 20:08, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: I think mine is the First printing, pictures to follow shortly. Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 20:12, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: Email sent, hope you got it just fine. 20:27, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Now its clear. Different versions of Roleplaying the Emerald Empire. Very funny! Oni no Pikachu (talk) 20:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: Would you like to stick with the 2nd printing numbers or 4th printing for the Meta stats? Because it seems there was additions, such as Defense and a change in some of the people found on page 218-219. Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 21:24, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Both are good enough, from my point of view. If you feel 4th edition is most accuracy, write them. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:27, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Nesting of Categories Tsuma is in Category:Takuetsu province, a category categorized as Category:Crane Clan Provinces, which in turn is categorized as Category:Crane Clan Holdings. It means that Tsuma's page does not need to be categorized as Category:Crane Clan Holdings, as its Category:Takuetsu province is nested in Category:Crane Clan Holdings. I will remove Category:Crane Clan Holdings from Tsuma's page, as it is redundant. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:48, May 14, 2014 (UTC) : I see what you mean. I will try and pay attention to all the sub categories ^.^ Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 14:25, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Ginawa If you get a chance could you add the picture from Bloodstained Rage to Ginawa? You seem to be really good at getting the pictures. I have not been able to find it yet. Thank you ^.^ It should be down around Reference 36 in the Volturnum section. Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 16:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC) : Done. --Oni no Pikachu 16:57, May 26, 2014 (UTC)